


The Proposal: A Drinny Story

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: I love the movie "The Proposal" and this idea popped into my head, I just never got around to continuing it...hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	The Proposal: A Drinny Story

_The summer after the Battle of Hogwarts was a busy one full of rebuilding and mourning. Everyone was grieving and trying to move on in their own way. With a lot of time, effort, and teamwork, the school was ready to be reopened on September 1st. Harry and Ron got right into the Auror Program and didn’t return. Mostly everyone younger returned and continued a normal year. Slughorn continued being the Potions teacher and had a few standout students; interestingly enough, Ginny. Ginny was so talented that when she graduated, she decided to move away from home and headed to wizard New York to work for a renown potions master._

“Ginny dear, you can get a job around here and stay close to the family and to Harry.” Molly pleaded

“Mom, Harry and I aren’t together anymore. We ended on good terms but there’s someone better for him. And there’s more for me then Devon can provide.” Ginny explained

_And with that Ginny left the life she’s known under her family’s shadow determined to make a name for herself and I don’t mean Weasley. She decided to take her mother’s maiden name and darken her hair. Say hello to Ginny Prewett, Gin for short, and her short brown hair._

“Miss...Prewett, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Mr. Malfoy, I’m the potions master at this establishment. We work quickly here creating, testing, and selling potions throughout the wizarding world. I need an assistant who will follow orders correctly, stay out of the way, and work at the expected pace. I’m told you come highly recommended from Hogwarts Professor Slughorn?” He stated quickly without looking up

“Yes sir. I’m a very hard worker, fresh out of school, with a dream of being a junior potions master and the determination to get there.” Gin replied confidently

“When can you start?” He asked looking over her resume and finally looking Gin in the face

“Does right now work?” Gin asked coyly

“Sure.” He smirked and gave Gin her first assignment

_For the next 3 years Gin became the best assistant Draco Malfoy could ever ask for, Not that he’d admit it. She not only helped him with creating and presenting potions to wizarding clients, she did coffee runs and meal runs for when they worked late at the office. Draco was insufferable but he held the power to Gin and anyone else reaching their dreams. It didn’t hurt that he was really good at his job._

_Because potions masters didn’t employ many people, the pair spent a lot of time together getting on each other’s nerves. The small staff included Bob, a senior potions tester who was very laid back and didn’t seem to take his job super seriously; Rebecca, a researcher who talked way too much; Ryan, a junior potions tester who had a flare for explosives similar to Seamus Finnigan; and Greg, a researcher who was nerdy._

_One day a pair of men in suits came to the office to speak with Draco. Ginny was just reminding him of her week home with her family for her parents anniversary._

“Gin, in 10 minutes come and get me out of the meeting.” Draco stated quietly

“Phone call or emergency?” Gin asked just as quiet

“Probably just a phone call, I don’t think it will be too bad” Draco explained

“Hold on, Bob! Quit slacking off or you’ll be laid off. I don’t have time for this!” Draco shouted before shaking hands with the suited men and led them into his office

“Hello Mr. Malfoy.” Suit 1 spoke

“Hello, what can I do for you fellas? I’m a very busy man.” Draco explained

“Well we wondered if your paperwork to work in America was up to date?” Suit 2 questioned

“It should be, I’ve been here for many years working as you can see.” Draco spoke

“Well it says here that your paperwork is expired which means you have to go back to London for at least a year.” Suit 1 explained

“No worries, I can run the business from my Manor...” Draco thought out loud

“You don’t understand, if you are kicked out of the country you cannot work in the country. You would have to hand over the business to a high ranking co-worker...the file states Bob would be that person.” Suit 2 explained

“Bob? The guy that I just threatened to fire for slacking off? He would be running my company?” Draco seethed

“Yes sir, I’m sorry to be bringing you this news, we love your work.” Suit 2 stated

“There is one way around this messy situation...” Suit 1 started

“Yes...” Draco listened eagerly

“Well if you were married or engaged to be married we could postpone you getting kicked out. Is there a special New York lady in your life?” Suit 1 pried

_It was then that Gin had decided to ‘save’ Draco from his meeting._

“Mr. Malfoy, sir, you have a phone call.” Gin started walking in the room

_Draco made a split second decision to save his hide._

“Actually I am!” Draco started

“Oh really?” Suits 1 and 2 inquired

“Why yes, Gin darling, come over here please.” Draco said sweetly putting his arm out for Gin

_Gin walked over hesitantly. Her eyes grew big when Draco awkwardly put his arm around her._

“So you two are together?” Suit 1 questioned

_Gin looked at Draco with accusing eyes and he looked back with pleading ones._

“Yes. We’ve been...ugh...keeping this under wraps...ugh...professionalism.” Gin nervously replied

“Oh I see.” Suit 1 stated

_Gin leaned into Draco a bit and smiled at the men in suits._

“Well how long have you guys been together?” Suit 2 questioned

“2 years!” “3 months” they shouted at the same time

“What we mean is 2 years and 3 months, we finish each others sentences. We’ve been very happy these past few years but we couldn’t tell anyone because of accusations of nepotism. You understand our discretion, right?” Draco calmly explained

“Of course Mr. Malfoy, but we will need some tangible proof, other than your word.” Suit 1 stated

“You will both have to come to a meeting to discuss your relationship. If you pass the meeting, you get the extension to stay. If they’re not convinced, it’s the end of the road.” Suit 2 explained

“Alright, when does this meeting need to take place?” Draco asked

“And what does this meeting entail?” Ginny asked

“Just a question and answer session where you will be separated and expected to give the same answers about anything and everything two people in a long relationship should know about each other.” Suit 1 explained

Their jaws dropped, but Draco was the first to recover.

“Of course, but this meeting will have to take place in 2 weeks.” Draco stayed calmly

“And why is that Mr. Malfoy?” Suit 2 asked curiously

“Because my lovely bride and I are traveling to see her family and celebrate their anniversary this week.” Draco answered before sipping his coffee

Ginny had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping at the fact he remembered that piece of information.


End file.
